The Lost Alliance: Mass Effect Chronicle
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when the Normandy crew meets a civilization that was literally out of their time and space. Will this be the salvation of the galaxy or will it make things worse? AU ME-2, MShepard/Miranda Multiple series in the story. Continuation of profile timeline.


**Hi there, this is my attempt at writing a crossover with the civilization I have written in my profile page, so if you want to understand head over there and read. And to understand, I wrote the premise during my college Calculus class and I was heavily thinking about bashing the Citadel Council. **

**Data:**

**1. Male, Spacer, War Hero (Default Shepard) **

**2. Paragon **

**3. Wrex alive, Ashley lives (expect some bashing), Council lives (Anderson)**

**4. Miranda pairing**

**5. All members recruited (except for Legion), loyalties some completed, others no (will be said after the opening chapters) **

**6. Some elements I have AU. **

**Also, I don't know how long I will write this story. This is currently a test; I might rewrite this story several times later on with different settings.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything except any OC characters in this story. **

**Excuse my grammar, English is my second language.**

**Publish date: 11-26-2012**

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Location- Unknown system **

**Date- 2185 (ME Time)/ 2678 (LSA Time)**

"Joker, get us out here now!" Commander Shepard ordered his pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moreau. Reason why he was yelling, they were now running away from the Collector Cruiser that just moments ago they had boarded to get more information on the Collectors themselves.

"I am trying. But you try getting into FTL while being shot at by that bloody beam weapon of theirs." Joker said as he made the Normandy dodged another shot.

"Well, if you don't hurry up, we are going to have a firsthand reenacting of the destruction of the first Normandy." Speaking right beside Commander Shepard was his XO and Cerberus liaison, Miranda Lawson, who was also his secret lover for the last couple of weeks after Shepard had rescued her sister, allowing them to get closer, it was also interesting when she bitched slapped Ashley when she insulted both her and John.

"Alright, alright. Hang on, entering FTL now." Joker said as the ship was just about to enter FTL when the Collector beam unfortunately, or fortunately as later on they might think later, hit the Normandy just as she was entering FLT. While ship is able to enter FTL without any problem, the beam damaged the engine, causing it to go without control.

"Joker what is happening?" John asked as he tried to hold on as the ship was shaking without control.

"We were hit with the Collector beam just as we entered FTL, they messed up the controls. I am completely blind here." Joker said as he tried to regain control of his ship.

"Commander, ship systems are starting to fail, continued exposure in FTL will result in ship falling apart." EDI said in her female monotone voice.

"Shepard the engine has been damaged. My team and I are trying to fix it as best we can but if we continue to stay in FTL, it will explode due to the amount of energy it's releasing without control." Tali said from the engine room using the ship's comms.

"Joker drop off FTL now!" John ordered.

"Shepard do you realize that we could potentially be dropped off anywhere and that includes in the middle of a star and/or planet." Joker said.

"Don't care, well take our chances." John said.

"Very well. EDI prepare for return to drop FTL." Joker said as he got ready.

"Dropping off FTL in three, two, one…" EDI said as the ship shocked as the ship entered real space. This causes the engines to overload and small explosions occur across the ship, but luckily nobody died. But the shock at entering real space instead caused everyone in the ship to fall unconscious, even EDI went off-line.

They had no idea that where they arrived, they made history.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier…**

**Location- Outside the Zero System, capital system of the LSA**

In what is thought to be a normal day in the capital system of the LSA, things were about get interesting.

Flying across the dark space outside the Zero System was one of the many small patrols that are around the area. The patrol was made of three members, a protoss inside a Phoenix, a Neotype inside a Jet Windam **(they are made of the same stuff as Gundams, so they don't get shot down by one measly shot like in the anime)** and an asuran inside an F-402 fighter-interceptor. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Man this is boring. Why is it that we got this assignment here again?" The Neotype pilot, named James, said.

"Just quit your trap. And you bloody know why we got this assignment is that you just had to say that Primarch Sanguinius looked like a girl with his long blond hair." The pilot aboard the F-402, a female nanite Asuran, named Layla, said.

"So what?" James said.

"So what!? You bloody said that out loud without noticing that there were three members of his Legion in the dining hall, two of which were psykers. And then it got into a brawl in the hall, one which you involving me and Naedrun into. It would have gone worse if the SAME PRIMARCH you insulted hadn't appear in the dining hall to stop the fight. You're lucky that this is the punishment was given to us." Layla said.

"Ok, fine, I am sorry okay. Can you just please drop it?" James said.

"I will drop it when I am satisfied. This was supposed to be our weekend off, which you promised me to take me to on date weekend." Layla said.

"Okay, okay I am sorry; I will make it up to you. I will take you to even better place next time we have shore leave." James said trying to calm his girlfriend.

"You better. Otherwise I will show that even if you pilot a mobile suit, a fighter plane is better and more dangerous." Layla said.

"Yes dear." James said knowing full well that his girlfriend could kick his ass in one-on-one dogfight between his suit and her fighter.

"Will you two just shut up? I am picking up something up in front of us." The protoss named Naedrun said.

"What?" Both Layla and James said.

"I said that sensors just picked up an unknown energy reading just in front of us. It looks thought when someone exits out of FTL, but it does not match any of our known FTLs." Naedrun said.

"Wait, if the energy signature does not match any of our FTLs, then wouldn't that mean that this is a first contact?" James said rather worried.

"That's probably the case, but until whatever is coming reaches here, we can't be sure." Naedrun said.

"How long?" Layla asked.

"If the sensor readings are correct, then right about now." Naedrun said as a rupture appeared in front of them and a ship came out. Said ship at the moment it came out, some explosions occurred across its hull, thought the most explosions came from what the three watching could think were thrusters. After a minute, the damaged ship is now floating there without any sign that it had any power.

"Holy crap, did you see that?" James said.

"If you mean the unknown ship that apparently has, in human writing, the name Normandy, appearing and becoming damaged then yes, I saw it." Layla said in a sarcastic and shocked tone.

"Okay. Naedrun can you tell us who or what are in that ship?" James said.

Naedrun stayed silent for a few minutes, using his mental abilities to scan the people aboard the ship, to if they were alright, and more importantly, if they were a threat.

After he finished he immediate talked to his partners.

"James, Layla I finished scanning the crew aboard the ship. The crew is primary human, but they also have non-human members as well, members whose species we have not met. This is definitely first contact. I would also like to say that they are all unconscious and some have injuries." Naedrun said as both his partners got the news and became shocked.

"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have opened my big mouth when I said patrol was boring, but now we got ourselves into a first contact scenario." James said.

"Shut it James, this is serious. Contact HIGHCOM and tell them now, especially since they now need medical attention." Layla said.

"Right sorry. HIGHCOM come in, this is patrol squad 147. HIGHCOM come in, this is patrol squad 147." James said.

_"This is HIGHCOM, we read you patrol 147. What is the situation?" _The operator said.

"Roger that HIGHCOM, I would like to report an immediate first contact alert." James said.

_ "Patrol 147, could you repeat that, did you just say 'first contact'?" _The operator said.

"Yes sir, we come across an unknown ship that has appeared out of an unknown form of FTL. My protoss squad mate has scanned the ship's crew and he says that while there human beings, there are also unknown non-humans in the ship as well. The ship upon coming out suffered some moderate damaged and my squad mate also tells me they are unconscious and some need medical attention. Please send help." James said.

_"Roger, we will send a group to tow the ship to the nearest dock, they will have a medical team ready. Stay with the unknown ship until the group gets there. You are to accompany them to the dock for debriefing, over and out." _The operator said, ending the connection.

"Roger that HIGHCOM, over and out." James said.

"What did they say?" Layla asked.

"HIGHCOMs ordered us to stay with the ship and they will send a group to tow the ship to the nearest dock. They will have a medical team there to treat them upon arrival. We are to accompany the group back to dock for debriefing." James said.

"Ok, we will wait; let's just hope that they get here in time." Layla said.

"Hey Naedrun, what you think will happened now?" James asked his friend.

"My friend, I believe, the human expression is, this the calm before the storm. Things are going to get very interesting in the coming days." Naedrun said.

"You don't say." Both James and Layla said sarcastically.

The three were right that this was only the beginning of a situation that will change the fate of the entire galaxy.

* * *

**Okay, that was the opening chapter to my new story. But like I said in the beginning, this is a test, I will continue this story depending on what people say about it, I might even change the setting to something similar to the classic 'First Contact War, except we beat and bash the Council forces'.**

**Please read and review this story.**

* * *

**Here is a possible teaser for a possible future chapter, enjoy:**

John knew that when he was told that he would be meeting the Council that runs the LSA he imagined somewhat imagined that he would be meeting people like those blind idiot council members, except Anderson of course. But upon entering the massive meeting room and seeing the people there, he instantly knew that original idea was so wrong. The people he was seeing in this room were no blind idiots like those back at the Citadel, if anything, they look like the type of people John would respect and that if he disrespected them in any way it would be very bad news for him.

John then saw that one of the people in the room, a giant man wearing a golden armor, gets up from what looked like a throne and then he spoke.

"Greetings Commander John Shepard of the Citadel Species. My name is Adam, the God-Emperor of Mankind and emperor of the Union, one of the member nations of the Lost Systems Alliance. Let me be the first to officially welcome to the Lost Systems Alliance. We, the people in this room, are ruling council of the LSA. Let us hope for a bright future between our two governments." Adam said.

John just heard what the giant said. When he said he was the God Emperor of Mankind, John instantly though he crazy, but when John started to feel the aura of power he was giving out, it made clear that the man called Adam was not joking. John now knew that he gotten himself into something way above his capabilities, again.


End file.
